The Future of Us
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: AOFem!Kaga. Take a look at the daily lives of the newly wedded 'idiot couple', Kagami Taiga and Daiki Aomine. Join them in their life's adventures as they discover the pros and cons of being a legally married couple. T for swearing and some suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new one... again.**

**KnB is not mine**

* * *

"Oi, Bakagami," a lazy, drawled out voice called out. Kagami stirred lightly in her sleep, feeling the cold breeze hit her bare skin. Aomine frowned and said, "Wakey-wakey, Sunshine!"

"...Five more minutes..." Kagami managed to grumble out sleepily, turning her back to Aomine. The tanned man scratched his head and said, "Fine..."

He sat up silently, careful not to wake Taiga up. He swung his legs at the side of the bed, his feet touching the cold surface of the wooden floorboards. He stretched his long limbs for a while before turning back towards the bed and tucked Kagami in.

He stood there staring at Kagami for no reason before snapping back to reality. He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He grabbed at his hair out of frustration once he gets a glance of their messy living room.

The result of their rough foreplay last night, as he remembers.

He started cleaning up, picking up a few bottles here and there, throwing the crumpled tissues, vacuuming the floor, re-arranging the pillows, putting the microphones back in the drawer and cleaning up the not so inconspicuous white, dried-up puddle on the sofa.

"Wow! Never thought that you could clean up!", Taiga's voice suddenly piped up from behind him. Aomine was about to turn around when Kagami suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Very cheesy, Taiga" Kagami squeezed lightly and said out of the blue, "Are you getting taller or am I getting shorter?"

Aomine smirked and said, "I'm just getting sexier, babe. No need to worry"

Kagami smacked him and said, "If there's anyone getting sexier, its me"

"Che. The only one who can get hotter than me, is me"

Taiga smirked playfully as she wrapped her arms around Aomine's neck and said, "Why don't you prove that then?"

And so he did.

* * *

Kagami laid in a heap on the sofa, panting heavily. She covered her eyes with her arm and said, "Daiki... you're such an animal..."

Aomine smirked and said, "I know."

This was them. The newly wedded couple from Tokyo. Most people know them as the 'idiot couple', though. But America's sweetheart has nothing on them on terms of romance... And well, maybe, their sex life, which is very active due to Taiga's perverted husband.

But it was okay. They love each other and all that shit, so who cares? The two of them are practically unstoppable together. Even if they're pure idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Bluebutterfly22's readers. I am her new co-writer. I don't have a fanfiction account, but you can find me on wattpad as MeapsterDude. **

**I will try to make the writing style like Blue's. And why am I the on updating? She is in the Philippines for her grandmother's funeral. So now, I will be here to update for a week.**

**Tomorrow, her story 'The Chronicles of Papakashi, Kuronanny and the Kiseki family' shall be updated. She actually told me to prioritize that one, but this particular story along with 'Genie' has not been updated quite recently.**

**NEW SCHEDULE:**

**DAY 1 (now):**

**-The Future of Us**

**-Genie**

**DAY 2**

**-The Chronicles of Papakashi, Kuronanny and Kiseki Family**

**-Rewrite of 'The Other Side of the Story'**

**-The Moon Embracing the Sun**

**DAY 3**

**-I Love You, Bro!**

**-Men Hater**

**DAY 3**

**-Be Careful What You Wish For**

**-The Unfortunate Ikemen**

**-Move To The Beat of Love**

**DAY 4**

**-How To Be a Lady**

**-Inked Heart**

**-*New Story* Be Careful With My Heart (virtual cookies for those who recognize it)**

**DAY 5**

**-Advance update for Men Hater**

**-Advance update for BCWYWF**

**-Project Butterfly**

**DAY 6**

**- I Love You, Bro!**

**-The Chronicles of Papakashi, Kuronanny and the Kiseki Family**

**DAY 7**

**-New collab story 'Day by Day' OC x Akashi**

**-Another collab story 'Mission' Police!Aomine and Kagami AU**

**And after that, there will be (not-so) regular updates from your original author Blue. That is all I have to say. I hope we get along quite well because I will be updating when Blue is lazy (and she gets lazy a lot).**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kagami looks at the young boy that is sitting on Kuroko's lap, paying no heed to what the other male is saying. She feels a twinge of jealousy inside her, asking why does Kuroko have a child and she does not have one as of yet.

Kuroko abruptly stops talking, noticing that Kagami has been staring at his child ,as if she is going to devour him, instead of lending him an ear. He was about to question Kagami as to why she was gazing at his son with such eyes, but then he realizes something that makes him want to smirk and taunt Kagami. But of course, he would do it more subtle, just like how a phantom should.

It has been six months already since the two of them - Kagami and Aomine- have gotten married. Kuroko is actually quite surprised during the reunion once he learns that the other half of the idiot duo isn't carrying the other idiot's child in her womb. Kuroko and Momoi, on the other hand, is already blessed with one child, who is turning a year old next week.

So he can't really help it if Kagami is jealous of him. But it makes him confused; Kagami once told him that she hated children, and that if she ended up having one, she would not know what to do with the smaller one. Something about their routines (which consists mainly of pooping when they cry and crying when they poop) being difficult. And honestly, Kuroko doesn't really think it is quite a nuisance.

But Kagami does. So why does she want a child right now?

"Shut-up, Kuroko!", Kagami bursts out, cheeks as red as a tomato. Kuroko inwardly chuckles at how Kagami grits her teeth in annoyance, then looks to the side, red hair waving with the sudden movement of her head.

"...it is just that Daiki always looks stressed when he comes back home from work...", she answers with an uncharacteristic softness in her voice. Kuroko's mischievous aura slips off as he looks at Kagami with concern in his eyes.

"Being a police officer is a tedious job, Ka- Taiga-san.", the red-head looks up and raises an eyebrow, "Taiga-san?"

Kuroko blinks once, twice, before stating, "Aren't you a married woman now? I shouldn't call you Kagami-san anymore, so I guess Taiga-san would do."

He looks to the side before fixing his gaze once again on Kagami from under half-lidded eyes and a devious smile on that innocent-looking face. Kagami narrows her eyes warily and asks, "What? Why are you smiling at me like that? Its creepy!"

After a few more seconds, Kuroko, who still has that smile on his face, says in a teasing manner, "Or would you prefer Aomine-san, hmm?"

"S-Shut the hell up, Kuroko!"

**XXXX**

"Tadaima...", Aomine drawls out tiredly, loosening his navy blue tie. His forehead forms creases when he received no reply. He kicks his shoes off, uncaring even though one of them flew under the sofa, and unbuttons his work shirt. He hangs the discarded shirt on the nail ,which serves as their curtain-less curtain knob, leaving him only in a white, sleeveless undershirt. He plops down on one of the makeshift-chairs, which is actually a box that contains who knows what, and crosses his legs.

They have so much unpacking and rearranging to do. So far, they have only covered the bedroom area and the kitchen. Today, they have planned to finish the living room and garage. But Aomine ended up coming home late and, now, he is tired like hell. He plants his forehead on his palm, rubbing his face to wake him up a little. He stands up on his seat and wobbles to the bedroom much like an old drunk.

Once he opens the door, he sees a figure sitting on a wooden chair across the room. He smiles genuinely, approaching the sleeping woman on the chair. He silently debates to himself whether or not he should wake her up, but then, his eyes caught a glimpse of the book she was holding...

_'A Beginner's Guide to Parenthood'_

He chuckles at the book's cover, which had a picture of a stick family. The stick-kid was in the middle while the stick-mom was positioned in the right and stick-dad on the left.

"...Don't worry", he whispers softly, running his hands through strands of soft, red hair.

"We'll definitely have one of our own..."


End file.
